


Bad Hair Day

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic, Dorky Kouajku, Haircuts, M/M, Non-Binary Sei, Non-binary character, happy boyfriends, lots of fluff, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei and Koujaku have been living together for quite a while now and Sei's hair is beginning to look a little shaggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt by Devon (Co-author), these will probably become a series of shorts. This is actually a squeal prequel. It's a squeal that comes before the prequel.
> 
> Also very important to remember that I've started using they/them pronouns for Sei! I really liked the idea of Sei being non-binary so I thought I'd give it a try. If it's confusing to read then I apologize but I won't change them to he pronouns. If you find any place in my works though where I have called Sei he, then please inform me so I can change it, thank you.  
> Also, I'm going to begin listing Cheeroba (Devon) as my co-author because they have been very very very helpful with sending me prompts and in reality, helping me write it by sending lots of encouragement. Without them, these fics wouldn't be happening.
> 
> Also, it's marked as mature because there is implied nsfw material at the end.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a few pronoun mistakes.

They’d lived together how long now? A year? Feels like a year. It felt longer though; Sei had visited and stayed overnight so often that when they were gone, Koujaku almost felt that instead of Sei _returning_ home, they were _leaving_ home.

Sei’s hair had grown out in the year they’ve lived together; it was about past the middle of their shoulder blades by now. He’d thought about asking Sei if they wanted a trim but he couldn’t really bring himself to do it. Sei finally looked so happy now, he was afraid to push anything and unintentionally cause Sei harm.

Sei had been trapped under Toue’s thumb since birth. Who knows how many experiments and surgeries they had endured. Surely Sei must have some aversion to blades and needles. Even he had a slight fear of needles after his experience with Ryuuhou.

Click.

Was that the door? Was it time already?

Koujaku rushed to his feet and scurried through his home to the front door. A familiar figure was stepping inside with a bag slung over their shoulder.

“Sei!” He quickly went up to the smaller person, embracing them.

“Koujaku! I was just gone for a day, did you really miss me that much?” Sei chuckled and wrapped their arms around the man in red, enjoying the soft heat that drifted off his body.

“Of course. I hate to spend any day away from you.” Cooed the man in red.

“You dork.” Sei retaliated but the blush starting to spread across their cheeks was painfully obvious.

“Hungry?”

“Depends, are we going back to granny’s?”

“Of course not!” Koujaku huffed, grabbing Sei’s bag and taking it to their bedroom.

Sei couldn’t help but giggle at him. “Then what are we having?”

“…. Food….” The idea had only just hit him, he didn’t even know if he had anything in the fridge to cook.

“….Food?”

“Food. Good food.”

Sei could see the embarrassment hitting Koujaku like a train.

“Heh, sounds yummy to me,” they began. “Maybe I could help?”

“What? No I-“

Turning around, he saw Sei standing alarmingly close to him.

“Can’t I help a little?” They took Koujaku’s hands in theirs.

Flustered, all he could do was nod.

Sei was so beautiful. Their gentle face framed by shining locks of deep black hair. Their soft, deep eyes. Most importantly though, their silky, smooth, calming voice. Sei was by far a beauty, but he couldn’t help but fall deeper every time Sei opened their mouth. To make it worse, every time they said his name, his heart would always skip a beat.

“Good!” Sei replied in a cheery voice before turning on their heels and heading for the kitchen.

Damn! He had just missed his chance. When Sei returns home, he always feels and overwhelming desire to kiss Sei. He couldn’t help it. He even wondered if his passion would ever cool.

….

Probably not.

When someone so _perfect_ just falls into your lap, it’s impossible to not want them until the end of time.

“Koujaku! You know there is nothing in here besides beer and some Sake right?”

‘Ah, shit.’ He thought to himself as his face turned red.

The resulting trip to the market was short. Only picking up enough items to make some very simple curry. Regrettably, neither of them really knew how to cook well. At least, not like Tae. Sei volunteered to practice, and now spends either one or both days of the weekend at Tae’s learning to cook.

There wasn’t much room for Koujaku to “play” in the kitchen. Both were so focused on trying to not mess up that they didn’t share even a single side conversation. It was worth it though. After mixing, heating, and plenty of stirring and taste tests, they had a suitable meal.

“You’re getting a lot better.” Said Koujaku, happy to shower his lover in praise.

“Thank you!” Sei blushed and glanced to the side. They knew that it was probably only marginal but it made them happy to know that Koujaku recognized all the hard work they had done.

Sei got plates for them both and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Koujaku always liked sitting in front of Sei. It was a habit he’d developed. He liked to catch peeks at Sei’s face while they ate. The initial first taste, the way they licked their lips, the satisfied expression once they had finished. He just loved Sei too much.

His favorite part though was what was happening beneath the table. Yet another habit. They both would search each other out and sort of… entwine legs. It wasn’t really a game of footsie, more like… holding hands but with your legs.

“Kou… jaku.” Sei started out slow, wondering if they should continue.

“Yes, Sei?” Asks Koujaku after a short pause.

Taking a deep breath, they finally muster the courage to speak, “Koujaku, um… if it’s alright, would you… give me a trim?”

Koujaku’s jaw dropped open at the request, after trying to convince one brother for years to let him cut it, he’d never thought he’d hear the other brother ask him for it.

Sei took note of Koujaku’s shock but misunderstood why he was in shock.

“S-sorry! Please forget it.” They knew that he had… or maybe still was in love with their brother and that he was very protective over Aoba’s hair.

“Wait, Sei,” Koujaku began, “I’ve um… I’ve actually wanted to help you with your hair for quite a while. I just, I didn’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

Sei’s eyes went wide then their gaze quickly dropped down to their plate.

“Thank you, Koujaku.” The tip of Sei’s nose was dusted in a light pink.

Soon their meals were finished and the dishes were placed in the sink, ready to be washed at another time.

Koujaku slipped into the bedroom, tugging a chair up to the vanity.

“Sei, you know, you don’t have to-“ He began before being cut off.

“It’s fine, really. I’ve been missing the old length so I thought… it wouldn’t hurt to ask. …U-unless you aren’t comfortable with it! Then we can stop and just-“ This time it was Sei who was cut short.

It was a sudden, but welcome warmth. Koujaku had embraced them suddenly, wrapping his strong arms around them. Taking a breath, they quickly returned the embrace and squeezed Koujaku tightly to them all while nuzzling their face into his chest.

The two complemented each other, it couldn’t be denied. Koujaku was always so warm compared to Sei. Sei loved it. As long as Koujaku was near, they’d never feel cold or alone.

“Thank you, Koujaku.” Sei snuggled in tighter into him.

“Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t even done anything.” Koujaku said with a chuckle before kissing the top of Sei’s head and inhaling the scent of soap wafting off their hair.

The two hugged for a few moments longer but soon separated. Sei took a seat by the vanity and sat back, allowing Koujaku to slip the cape over them and attach it around their neck.

Koujaku was a pro, he knew that, but he still couldn’t stop himself from feeling more nervous than he’d ever been in his entire life. It felt like he’d been pulled back in time when he was still a novice and had only practiced on dummies. Taking a few deep breaths, Koujaku tried to calm himself and gently ran his fingers through Sei’s long, silken hair.

Almost instinctively, Sei began turning their head into Koujaku’s nervous touch, welcoming the embrace. Sei even went so far as to reach up and grasp Koujaku’s shaking hand and gently place kisses to his hand, fingers, and every knuckle, and every scar.

The effect was instantaneous. Koujaku’s chest welled with emotion for his caring, and supportive boyfriend. His hand stopped shaking and his anxiety dissipated.

Sei sat back in the chair once again and closed their eyes, letting Koujaku slide a comb through their hair.

After a few seconds of mental preparation from Koujaku’s end, snip!

Koujaku began softly pulling hair in every direction, taking snips and using a straight razor to occasionally polish the ends of Sei’s hair into a more finished look.

Sei felt hair scatter onto their cape, shoulders, and face.

“K-Koujaku, wait a- a- ah-!”

Koujaku stopped at the mention of his name and felt the anxiety rise up in him. Had he gone too far? Did Sei want to stop? Thankfully, it was none of that. A loud sneeze rang through the room and the relief was so great, Koujaku could only breathe a sigh of relief before letting out a good laugh.

“Why are you laughing?”

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Koujaku leaned in and gave a kiss to the top of Sei’s head.

“Well that’s fine I guess.” Sei pouted slightly, thinking they were missing out on some great joke but then settled in their seat again and Koujaku got back to work.

Sei kept still with their eyes closed while Koujaku cut away the hair. The time was mostly spent in silence as all of Koujaku’s attention was focused on Sei’s hair.

Sei was just beginning to feel a little drowsy when they heard a contented sigh and felt a comb slide through their hair effortlessly.

“Alright, I believe I’m done. Tell me if you want it any shorter.”

Sei was nervous, but a good nervous. First, one eye timidly opened and then the other. Sei was staring into the mirror, expressionless at first, which frightened Koujaku. Did they not like it? Had he cut it too short? Was Sei angry over the little “extras” he snuck in?

“It looks so good!” Sei exclaimed. Sei rarely spoke above a sound level that could be described as a “loud whisper” so hearing Sei be so outspoken over their new do filled Koujaku with pride.

“Well, naturally! You _did_ ask the number 1 stylist in Midorijima to do your hair.” Boasted Koujaku with his chest puffed out.

“Well then tell me Mr. Number 1 stylist, how much do I owe you?”

A price? Well, naturally it would be for free but taking advantage of the situation, he thought he’d lay on a little charm while he’s at it.

“Well. I dunno, I’m _very_ hard to get an appointment with so I most certainly am not cheap but for you, I’ll give you a discount.”

“O-oh? And how much is that?” Sei was just joking at first but it is true that Koujaku is highly sought after. They didn’t mind paying Koujaku, they just hadn’t expected it.

“I need kisses. Three of them to be exact.” He said smoothly while resting his elbows on the back of Sei’s chair.

Now they get. “Heh, I see! Unfortunately, I only have 5 so I’ll need change.” Sei replied with a soft giggle.

“Wait, what-“ Before he could finish, Sei had already turned around, their lips pressed to his and eyes closed.

Koujaku felt 5 quick butterfly kisses peck at his lips before Sei pulled back, looking at Koujaku expectantly.

“Well, Koujaku, am I going to get my change?”

They half expected him to deny it but instead Koujaku swooped in and gave Sei’s lips two clumsy, rough kisses.

“T-there. Now excuse me.” Koujaku’s hand was clasped over his face, an obvious blush spread across his face all the way to his ears. He swiftly moved to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Sei giggled before noticing a few specks of liquid on the floor. “Is that… blood?” Sei knew what it was and why it was there. It happened on a few rare occasions. Koujaku had never told them exactly _why_ he gets these nose bleeds but they weren’t stupid. They had a decent idea of why Koujaku got them.

Sei returned to the mirror and admired their hair a while longer. It was a surprise at first, but they actually loved the look. Koujaku had given them a layered bob. Well, it was just slightly longer than the typical bob length. Something that was entirely new though was that they had bangs! Sei hadn’t had bangs since they were just a child.

Koujaku finally came out of the restroom, refreshed. “I’ll clean up, you can go relax if you want.”

“What? No, I wanna help.” Sei removed the cape covering the front of their body and folded it, handing it to Koujaku.

“N-no, it’s fine, really.”

Sei had already grabbed a broom though and began sweeping up the strands of hair.

“Just wait a second!” Koujaku blurted out, making Sei freeze in their tracks. Before anything else was said, Koujaku had rushed over, swiping a lump of the hair and shoving it into a little wooden box.

Sei opened their mouth, about to say something, but seeing the utter embarrassment float to Koujaku face stopped them. Instead, they gave Koujaku’s cheek a soft peck before finishing sweeping up the hair.

They worked away at the house, content and happy. The sun had already gone out and the moon was beginning to rise.

Finally done, the two sat in Koujaku’s living room, snuggled under the kotatsu. They both shared a fruity snack and talked about their day. This was Sei’s favorite part of the day. The cool air of the night chilled the house enough that the heat from Koujaku and the kotatsu kept Sei perfectly warm. It wasn’t long before Sei’s eyelids began to droop. The day had been quite exciting for Sei, it was their one downfall. Sei became tired long before Koujaku did. He didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, secretly, he actually loved it. He was more than happy to guide Sei to the bedroom. Most nights he even helped the drowsy Sei change into their pajamas. Really, it was just an extra-large T-shirt that Koujaku had gotten them. Sei preferred to keep their legs bare when sleeping so underneath all they had were boxer briefs on.

Koujaku slid into a pair of loose pajama pants before flopping into bed. Sei crawled in with him, nuzzling into his neck and pressing close to Koujaku’s body. Sei was out like a light but Koujaku stayed up. One arm under Sei’s head and holding them close. His other hand ran over Sei’s hair lovingly, sliding his fingers through it.

“You’re so beautiful.” Koujaku sighed while admiring Sei. “I don’t know why you’re so drawn to me. I really don’t, but I thank whatever God may be out there.” Koujaku spoke softly, almost whispering as to not wake his lover.

“You were so thin when they found you. I could hardly believe you were alive. Now look at you. You’re thriving. You’re alive, and… you’re mine.” Koujaku let out a muffled but excited chuckle. He couldn’t believe how hard he had fallen for Sei. His free arm wrapped around Sei’s waist and he pulled Sei in tighter before continuing.

“How long had you been there? How long had you been trapped under the rubble of the fallen tower?” Koujaku sighed again, his voice taking a more sullen tone. “No, even before that. How long had you been imprisoned by Toue? How long had you been his toy? His guinea pig? I promise I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that ever again.”

Koujaku fell asleep quickly, holding Sei as tight as he could without crushing them.

The night passed quickly and soon Sei’s eyes lazily blinked awake. As usual they were the first to bed but also the first to rise. Koujaku was snoring, it was quiet, but it still counted as snoring. Sei didn’t mind though. It actually let them know that Koujaku was sleeping peacefully.

“Koujaku~” Sei cooed. “Koujaku, it’s morning. It’s time to wake up.” They brushed their thumb over Koujaku’s cheek, gently coaxing Koujaku back to consciousness.

“Mmmm… why do you never sleep iiiiiin?” Koujaku whined, tugging Sei in tight before yawning.

“I’m a morning person, I can’t help it.” Giggled Sei before pressing a few morning kisses to Koujaku’s groggy face.

Sei finally wiggled free of Koujaku’s embrace, leaving to go make coffee. Upon their return, they were greeted with quite a sight. Finally Koujaku’s bed head was in full view and saying it was a mess was an understatement. Koujaku had a habit of sleeping partially on his face so his bangs were forced into an awkward standing position while the rest of his hair just looked like a matted mass.

“Here, take your coffee, I’ll fix your hair.” Sei led Koujaku’s hands over to the cup, which Koujaku was happy to sip. Sei slid into place behind Koujaku with a comb, they began at the ends, dragging it slowly through Koujaku’s knotted hair. Sei was very gentle about it. They slowly tugged out the knots, making sure Koujaku felt no pain. Once they were sure that all the knots were out, Sei grabbed a brush that was Koujaku’s favorite and ran it through Koujaku’s hair, pulling every hair into proper place before tying it back just as Koujaku liked. Finally they fixed his bangs before putting away the brush.

“Is this alright?” Sei asked.

“It’s perfect.” Koujaku replied, planting a kiss on Sei’s lips before putting the coffee to the side.

“Wha- you didn’t even look!”

“I did, I did.”

“You liar! Wait, what are you? K-Koujaku… right now?”

“As long as you don’t mind.”

Koujaku had already slipped his hands under Sei’s oversized shirt, fingers finding their way to Sei’s chest. His lips finding theirs, their tongues entwining, and their bodies pressed tightly together.

Sei welcomed every touch and tried to mimic Koujaku’s movements but their inexperience was obvious. Koujaku finally pulled the covers back over them before removing Sei’s shirt. He licked his lips in anticipation, unbearably excited to feel every curve of Sei’s body.

“I love you, Sei.” Koujaku groaned, nuzzling into Sei’s neck and taking a few nips at the soft flesh.

“I-I love you too… Koujaku.” Sei moaned, wrapping their arms tightly around him.


End file.
